Turk
by JessieWrites
Summary: They were coming. Already they had left him alone for three years. If you are not retired and are still breathing, then you are still a Turk.
1. Chapter 1

Turk

NOTES: "blah blah blah-" indicates being cut off

-VV-

They were coming. Already they had left him alone for three years. If you are not retired and are still breathing, then you are still a Turk. Even retired you may be called upon again. Being a Turk was a lifetime commitment, death the only truly way out. For most that joined up this was okay, even to Vincent who thoroughly enjoyed his job, up until the moment he died. So, because he had never officially retired and death, it seemed, was only temporary, he was still a Turk. He never told his companions this though, and while traveling he was constantly looking over his shoulder. Many times he received strange looks from the current top Turks as they crossed paths. Perhaps they had not recognized him at first. Whatever the reason, they had left him alone thus far. Therefore, Vincent knew, they were coming, and it would be soon.

-VV-

Tseng set the personal file of one Vincent valentine down on his desk. Three of the elite Turks, Elena, Rude, and Reno, walked into his office and made themselves comfortable. Rude and Elena took the comfortable chairs while Reno perched himself atop Tseng's simple desk.

"Good job Elena. I know these files were not easy to find."

"Thank you Sir."

He nodded back at her, "The reason why I have called all of you here-"

"We're gonna bring that geezer Valentine back."

Tseng gave him a scalding look, "Yes Reno."

"Alright, let's go!" He hopped down and strutted to the door.

"Not yet."

Reno jolted around, "Huh?"

Tseng held up three smaller versions of the file he had just been reading. "I would like all of you to read a little about the man you will be working alongside of."

"Reno's shoulders dropped, "Man…" He dragged his feet back over to Tseng and grabed one of the files. "What is he gonna be doing anyways?"

"Rufus has given him a promotion. He will be ranked as one of the highest and most valuable Turks, answerable only to Mr. ShinRa through myself, or without depending on Mr. ShinRa's mood. Plus he will be given the most delicate jobs that require a certain amount of stealth that you three seem unable to comprehend" Three properly chastised heads bowed. "He will make an excellent addition to this team."

"He probably got a fat pay raise and some compensation too."

"Yes Reno."

"Figures, he slacks off for thirty years and it's okay." He read the first page, "I slack off for thirty minutes and it's 'off with his head'!"

Rude shook his head, "I wouldn't call the what Hojo put him through as slacking off."

"Tch, wish I could sleep for twenty plus years." Reno flipped the page and asked, "suppose he don't wanna be a Turk?"

Tseng shook his head, "I don't see that it will be a problem. Valentine always had a certain…_enthusiasm_ for the job. Would you ever want to quit being a Turk?"

"Hell no!"

"You see."

"Hmph," Reno turned another page. "Planet! Did he really do this shit!"

"Yes Reno."

"Holy Mother! Look at that! The target, it really ended up...?"

"Yes Reno."

"_That_ musta hurt like a &#! And he did it by himself?" "Yes Reno."

"Man he was good!"

"Yes Reno."

"And look at those marks! He coulda been a scientist like his old man!"

"_Yes Reno._"

"Cripes yo! Check out this! It says that 'Valentine _disassembled_-"

"RENO!!!" Three voices shouted at the same time.

"I believe they can read for themselves."

"Fine, I'll keep quiet." After a short pause, "but he-"

"Reno!"

"Jeeze!" He fell into mostly silence, every now and then muttering curses as he read a particulary interesting piece.

-VV-

Only a week after Cloud's return, the friends were still celebrating yet another victory for the good guys. Vincent sat at the far end of the bar, furthest away from the door, with his back to the room. Not really a good practice, but he doubted that any of his friends wanted to assassinate him. Currently he was musing the fact that he needed employment soon, he was running out of gil fast and was already homeless again. Not really a problem since he carried all his worldly possessions with him, namely the clothes on his back and the gun on his hip.

He adjusted and held the shot glass. They were coming. He brought it towards his mouth as the bar door burst opened. Immediately his friends were on their guard, taking up defensive stances. Vincent didn't even blink, just brought the glass closer to his lips.

The four Turks made their way over to Vincent. Reno was the first to approach, sauntering in like he owned the place, electro-mag rod on his shoulder. "Pretty stupid to turn your back on a room full of enemies."

Barrett sent some choice words at the redhead. Vincent only smiled faintly and finished his shot in one smooth motion. He stood slowly and turned to face the shorter man. They locked eyes for a moment. At once they both lunged. Reno let fly with his weapon and Vincent easily deflected it with his claw.

They got as close as possible and grappled with each other as if they were professional wrestlers. Reno swung an arm out and knocked Vincent's glass, causing it to shatter against the wall.

"My bar!" Tifa yelled.

Just as suddenly as the scuffle had started, it ended. Reno slung an arm around Vincent's shoulder and laughed, "Not suffering from old age yet, are ya?"

"Hmph."

Reno left the man and grabbed something from Rude. He tossed it at Vincent. Vincent looked down. It was a brand new Turk uniform.

Tseng stood up straight and with an authoritative voice said, "Eight A.M. sharp. Come to my office." Vincent nodded his understanding and the man left.

Elena came forward and gave him a quick hug, "welcome back Mr. Valentine." She trotted out the door after Tseng.

Rude, not understanding why they all had to come, just nodded his head at Vincent and left.

"Vacations over, yo." Reno strutted out the same way he strutted in, and leaving the door wide open.

Tifa leaned on the bar, "what just happened?"

Vincent folded the clothes up nicely and tucked them under his arm. "I'll pay you back for the damage with my first pay check."

"Paycheck?" Cid pulled the cigarette from his mouth, "you goin' back to bein' a ShinRa lackey?"

"Once a Turk, always a Turk," stated Cloud.

Vincent nodded and left the bar, and very confused friends, behind. He took a deep breath and made his way to ShinRa headquarters to find some temporary accommodations. As he walked he couldn't keep the creepy smile off his face as he thought about all the work to be done.

-VV-

This was just a little drabble for my own personal amusement. Please review.


	2. Attention Readers

I was very surprised at the positive commits I got for this story. Originally this was going to be all she wrote but because some of you wanted to see more, I have started a new story that starts where this left off. It is called Turk: Reactions. The first chapter is already posted. Thank you very much for your positive words and enjoy the next story.


End file.
